


【盾冬】Being Expecting

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: ※ABO生子設定！Alpha!Steve，Omega!Bucky※前面劇情依照MCU劇情，本篇時間點在美隊三後，兩人已經從瓦坎達回來。Steve的新職務是超級英雄總司令，Bucky是鹿隊！※一個科學備孕，科學育兒的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一直超愛看生子文，  
> 但是幾乎都是看到盾冬意外懷孕或是順其自然。  
> 突然想要寫寫看兩人精心計劃仔細準備、科學備孕科學育兒的故事，  
> 故事就是按照懷孕流程進行，一邊懷胎一邊曬恩愛的故事。
> 
> 半夜首更，雖然不想寫清水ABO，但能力不足還是只有肉渣Orz

老實說，他們早就該開始考慮這件事了。  
在他們認識了一百年，確定戀愛關係七十年之後。

 

Bucky被Steve拉到客廳，兩人正襟危坐在沙發上，面前的平桌上放著筆記型電腦，Steve搜出了好幾個關於備孕知識的網頁。  
『從現在開始你得仔細注意食物了寶貝。』Steve從背後摟住Bucky，親吻他因為看了那一長串清單而微微噘起的嘴。  
「難道超英血清不能自動替我處理這些事嗎？」Bucky抱怨著：「這種小事都解決不了嗎？」  
『超英血清是為了製造超級戰士設計的，而不是為了完美母體啊！』Steve哭笑不得。

 

說來也是他自己的提議，Bucky嘆了口氣，軟在Steve的懷中。Steve吻了吻他的發梢：『我會替你準備好的，你負責吃就好，嗯？』

 

從瓦坎達回來後，他們的生活總算進入了重逢以來第一個平穩期。不需要再逃亡也不需要擔心九頭蛇的威脅，Steve和Bucky在布魯克林找到一間簡單的公寓，有著Bucky一直心心唸唸的壁爐。在挑選屋子時，Steve特別留心選了三房兩廳的款式，Bucky還奇怪的問他買那麼多房間的新家幹嘛？

『我們是時候討論孩子的事了，Buck。』Steve放下手中的書和筆記本，開始收拾被一大堆零食空袋佔據的桌子，順手抽走Bucky吃到一半的爆米花。  
「我還沒吃完！」Bucky抱住Steve的手臂，試圖把爆米花搶奪回來，Steve把爆米花桶換到另一隻手遠離他的伴侶，Bucky索性掛在Steve手臂上，用重量拖延Steve離去的步伐。Steve又好氣又好笑，他努力端正表情，對被他拖在地毯上的Bucky說：『今天是禮拜一，你已經吃完了整個禮拜的零食份量。你在瓦坎達時答應我，回到紐約後會回到正常作息、認真運動、均衡飲食，你記得嗎？』  
「我記得啊⋯⋯」Bucky可憐兮兮的說：「那是因為你說回到紐約我們就可以開始為有個孩子準備了，懷孕期間要注意身體的健康⋯⋯可是我還沒懷孕，我想把握這最後的放縱時光⋯⋯」  
『一切都要從備孕開始。』Steve嘆了口氣，蹲下身捧住愛人的臉頰，望著Bucky往下撇去的嘴角，又忍不住心疼的吻了吻他的眼睛。

⋯⋯同時在Bucky試圖偷偷拿回爆米花時，從手肘處困住Bucky的雙手。

『你記得那天Dr. Kelly怎麼說的對嗎？她說懷孕會使得超英血清失效，因此她建議你在備孕期間就慢慢開始適應普通人的生活，包括飲食習慣。你攝取的多餘糖分現在雖然不會造成你的負擔，但是事實上也並沒有幫助。』Steve慢斯條理的說著，在地毯上坐了下來，把Bucky抱進懷裡。Bucky洩憤似的拉扯著Steve身上的針織衫，衣服的一角已經有些走樣變形。『我看了很多書，請教了營養師，給你擬定了食譜，如果你願意的話，我可以一手擔起你未來每一天的飲食規劃，可是你要配合好嗎？Bucky？你也想要我們的孩子對嗎？』Steve吻著Bucky的側顏，安撫似的輕咬了下他的鼻尖，一下下揉著Bucky的腰際，那舒服的力道讓Bucky很快就放鬆了下來，癱在Steve懷中不想動彈，好半晌之後才悶悶地說：「想。」  
Steve親了親他的唇，幾乎沒有空隙的擁抱讓兩人瞳孔裡都只有對方的倒影。他看著懷中人那雙清澈如昔的雙眼，收緊雙臂：『你知道我愛你⋯⋯我每次都以為我不可能更愛你了，可是我每天起床都能推翻自己前一天的「以為」⋯⋯我愛你，Bucky⋯⋯』

Steve就是知道自己沒有辦法抵抗他這種溫柔的堅定，Bucky又甜蜜又氣惱的想。Steve把自己抱在懷裡邊吻他邊甜言蜜語時，Bucky願意為他答應一切可能或不可能的要求。

 

隔天起，Bucky正式進入Steve口中的「備孕期」。

飲食均衡、補充葉酸、足夠休息⋯⋯Bucky看著Steve貼在冰箱上的小紙條，伸手打開冰箱，取出紅色的水瓶放到餐桌。Steve今天有會議要開，從瓦坎達回來後兩人身份都有大轉變，Steve否決蘇科維亞法案的交換條件是成為聯合國超英總局的英雄總司令，工作最主要的內容就是負責解決超級英雄惹出來的各種麻煩，Bucky則在他的懇求下，暫時接任「美國隊長」。

想到自己的新頭銜，Bucky忍不住又想嘆氣。老實說他並不喜歡，他覺得這個職位就是應該屬於Steve的，或者屬於任何一個像他那樣的人，而自己肯定是適合這個職位的最後一人。Steve花了很多力氣說服他，告訴Bucky他希望Bucky能接任「美國隊長」，因為他相信沒有人比Bucky更理解這個稱呼背後的意涵和重量，也沒有人會比他更珍惜、做得更好。

『我需要你看著我的後背，更需要你和我並肩同行。』Steve看著他說，而這句話讓他再也無法拒絕。

 

喝完那一瓶Steve準備的蔬果汁，Bucky從冰箱上取下另一張紙，用鉛筆圈出一個日期後，咬著筆尾沈思起來。

 

備孕期的另一間重要的大事就是計算發情期。過去七十年的折磨讓Bucky的發情期亂七八糟，往往要到發情期第一天才知道，這毫無準備的突襲總讓Bucky心煩意亂。他們從瓦坎達回來後已經錯過了兩次Bucky的發情期，一次Steve去日內瓦開會，一次九頭蛇餘黨在比利時布魯塞爾發動攻擊，Steve到場坐鎮，兩次Bucky都是早上起床時，因為體溫忽冷忽熱才意識到發情期的到來。  
綁定的omega和alpha，發情期比未綁定前緩和許多，但「我的alpha沒有在我體內成結」使得生物需求沒被滿足，依然會帶給omega一定程度的低迷和煩躁。Bucky接下美國隊長的職務後就在超英總局紐約分部常駐，有任務出任務，沒任務就為年輕的小英雄上課或是代訓特工。失敗的發情期對Bucky的身體沒有特別的影響，但是在紐約分部受訓的特工們被突然加重的訓練量狠狠折磨的當天差點連紐約分部的大門都踏不出去。

 

第三次發情期當天Bucky剛好休假，早上睜眼時感覺到身體的異常，Bucky為自己仍然沒辦法準確的算出發情期低咒了聲，立刻翻身抓來手機，傳簡訊給已經出門去紐約分部的Steve。Steve中午就提早下班回家，給Bucky弄完午飯後他坐在床邊陪Bucky午睡，一邊閱讀前天沒看完的「備孕手冊」。原本是想讓他為晚上儲備精力，Bucky卻不想安分休息。

 

「我在發情期，Steve。」Bucky從背後抱住Steve，下巴抵在他肩膀上，右手解開長褲的扣子，往內探去，隔著內褲輕輕搓揉那因為Bucky的動作很快就起反應的重要部位。  
有伴侶的alpha發情期是由自己的omega決定的，Bucky能聞到Steve身上的氣味被他影響而明顯變濃，那像是寒帶的針葉林，是松樹般沈穩而凜冽的清香。Bucky在Steve頸後的腺體吻了下，勾著他的大腿翻身把人壓在身下。

Bucky輕咬了下Steve的唇，趴在他身上，意味深明地磨蹭了下Steve頂在他腿間的硬挺。  
『所以呢？』Steve的瞳色比平常更深一些，他的手沿著Bucky的背脊來回撫摸，最後停駐在他腰際，輕柔而刻意的在臀部上方流連不去。  
「所以，你應該認真一點，專注在更有意義的事情上⋯⋯」Bucky按住Steve的手，往自己已經開始分泌潤滑液的小穴帶：「為了讓我懷上一個寶寶，好好努力。」  
『那我就，恭敬不如從命？』Steve握住Bucky的腰將兩人位置對換，低下頭深深吻住最愛的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期第一個月

Steve是被Bucky翻身下床的大動作驚醒的。

他睜開眼，甚至一分鐘的茫然和想要賴床的慵懶都沒得到，已經被臥室門口旁的盥洗間傳來的嘔吐聲嚇得從床上彈了起來。Steve光著腳快步走到浴室門口，Bucky似乎是把胃裡能吐的都吐光了，還趴在馬桶邊喘氣。Steve匆匆從廚房端來一杯溫開水，遞到Bucky手上：『漱漱口，別吞下去。』

過了一整夜的消化，胃裡其實已經沒多少東西好吐，胃酸侵蝕過的食道和口裡的食物殘渣讓Bucky十分難受。他接過Steve手中的杯子，漱了口後吐掉了嘴中的穢物，閉起眼靠著浴室冰冷的牆休息。他感受到Steve在自己身邊坐了下來，手臂圈住自己的肩膀，手掌在他背後輕輕磨蹭，試圖平緩Bucky翻騰的消化道。

 

『Bucky？還好嗎？⋯⋯』Steve有些內疚，若不是前一週的緊急任務讓兩人都累得不成人形，昨晚一碰到床，不到十秒就沈入夢境的深度疲倦削弱了他的警戒心，他也不會對Bucky睡前鑽進他懷裡時那句模糊的「我不太舒服」失去即時反應。Steve沒怎麼聽Bucky說過自己不舒服，少年時期很少，被改造成超級戰士後更是跟「不舒服」幾乎絕緣，而他卻沒有立刻聯想到那最大的可能性。  
「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky睜開眼，對上Steve的視線，Steve清楚看出Bucky眼底的驚慌失措。雖然兩人已經對孕期症狀有過基本瞭解，但這依然來得太突然。距離Bucky上一次的發情期不過一個半月，他甚至才剛開始調整體質，效果就如此明顯嗎？  
「我前幾天還在槍林彈雨中翻滾，把恐怖份子揍進泥地裡，差點從緩坡上摔下來⋯⋯你覺得⋯⋯它⋯⋯她⋯⋯他⋯⋯」Bucky扯住Steve的袖子，求救般望著他的alpha。  
『沒事的，』Steve把Bucky圈進懷中，溫柔的吻了吻他的額頭：『我們今天剛好和Dr.Kelly有約不是嗎？她會幫你做仔細的檢查。別胡思亂想，等聽醫師怎麼說，嗯？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky靠在Steve胸口，讓Steve把他抱回床上，哄著他再多休息一下。

　　  
等Steve離開房間去給自己做早餐，Bucky才悄悄睜開眼。他慢慢地移動著手臂，讓有著人體溫度的右手輕輕貼在自己的小腹上，緩緩吐了一口氣。

嘿？你在裡面嗎？Bucky在心裡想著。明知道即使它已經存在自己身體裡，現在也不過是個無法做出任何反應的胚胎，Bucky還是忍不住想嘗試跟它溝通。  
乖乖的好嗎？我保證，你會很安全的。

　　

Dr.Hazel Kelly是個爽朗的女醫師，身材高挑，說話聲音也宏亮。她那濃重的英國腔讓Steve跟Bucky都有一種莫名的親切感。

 

「早上吐了是嗎？」醫師點點頭，手指在鍵盤上飛快的舞動著。  
「是⋯⋯由於我的⋯⋯特殊情況，我大概幾十年沒吐過了。」Bucky解釋，這裡的幾十年甚至不是誇飾詞。  
「好，我明白。」Dr. Kelly是Pepper的私人醫師，也是Pepper介紹給他們的。第一次見面時她就把Steve和Bucky的身體狀況做了一次通盤的瞭解與檢查，這有助於她之後為兩人制定完整的備孕計畫。

「你先去抽血，然後我們回來照超音波。」Dr. Kelly指示他們。這是一家私人醫院，整體分成兩大區，被劃分在最外面的是一小間一小間的候診區，每間都是小小的套房，供提早到達或是診治後還不能立即離開的病人休息與打發時間；由護理師或其他工作人員控制的厚重玻璃門後方則是診療室、檢查室與實驗室，為了保證病人的隱私，這裡一次只會有一組病人。

 

Bucky不喜歡抽血，針頭刺進肌膚的感覺總是帶給他不好的回憶。醫檢師在他的手肘上輕拍、尋找血管時，他已經移開了視線，望向Steve時不自覺的抿起嘴，一臉委屈。  
Steve撫摸著Bucky的臉頰，他知道Bucky討厭針頭，但是又不得不忍耐。  
『看完醫師我們就去吃下午茶，今天可以小小放縱一次。』Steve握著Bucky的手，來回搓弄他的手指，在他耳邊輕聲說。  
「我要吃離這邊三個路口那家烘焙坊的藍莓巧克力蛋糕。」Bucky也小小聲回答，Steve笑著點頭，抽血結束後吻了下Bucky的唇，答應他今天下午是兩個人久違的約會時光。

 

有些冰涼的凝膠在Bucky的腹部上隨著超音波探測器的移動擴散開來，Bucky雖然看不出所以然，仍緊張地盯著螢幕不放。

「恭喜兩位啊，Bucky有寶寶了。」Dr. Kelly笑著說，她指著螢幕上一個小白點，告訴他們這是才剛著床，還不甚穩定的胚胎。Bucky轉頭望著Steve，發現Steve雖然看著螢幕時一臉冷靜，但他抓著Bucky的手卻不自覺地加大了力氣。  
寶寶還太小，若不是早上吐了一場，Bucky大概到現在還沒什麼真實感。他坐起身來，擦乾淨肚子上殘留的凝膠，手掌又忍不住多停留了幾秒。

 

「下禮拜再回診沒問題吧？驗血報告需要兩到三天才會出來。如我之前所預測的，超英血清會因為懷孕而大幅失效，這是身體保護胎兒的機制，它需要在一定程度上削弱母體，以免過度強壯的免疫系統攻擊胎兒。會削弱到什麼程度、對身體有哪些影響，需要等驗血結果出來後才有更明確的資訊，但我想，那應該是意味著Bucky現在是個普通人了，凡事都要小心好嗎？」Dr. Kelly遞給他們一張超音波照片，笑著說：「好好享受這十個月吧！是該請個長假了，美國隊長。」

 

在營養室諮詢過孕期的營養需求，又在拿了緩解孕吐的藥物後，Steve牽著Bucky的手步出醫院的大門。他們沿著馬路散步，買了Bucky想吃的藍莓巧克力蛋糕，走進巷子裡小小的公園。兩人坐在長椅上，Bucky開心的拿起叉子，一口一口享受著他快要一個月沒吃過的高糖甜點。

午後的陽光穿過樹葉灑在Bucky的發梢，Steve伸手撥開Bucky垂在臉側的瀏海，手指在他耳際流連著輕撫。Bucky吃完蛋糕，把叉子放進盒子裡，轉過頭時就看到Steve若有所思的傻笑著。

 

「你在笑什麼？」Steve的表情讓Bucky也忍不住想笑，他傾身在Steve唇上落了一個吻，Steve按住他的肩膀，讓這個輕吻變成一個繾綣的深吻。

Bucky嘴裡還有著藍莓的香氣，Steve的舌捲過Bucky的臉頰內側，從其中嘗到一絲被遺留的甜味。  
『我好開心。』Steve的手握著Bucky的手，兩人的手交疊著放在Bucky的腹部：『我不知道怎麼描述，Bucky⋯⋯』  
「傻子。」Bucky靠向Steve，貼著他的胸膛，滿足地聽著Steve平穩的心跳聲：「我愛你⋯⋯我都知道。」

 

我是因為再次擁有你，才想起什麼叫幸福。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬哥開始想吃奇奇怪怪的東西，大盾使命必達

懷孕的第一個好處，應該是他終於可以卸下「美國隊長」這個職務了。

 

「Sam怎麼說？」隔天Steve回到家時，Bucky的第一句話就是這個問題。  
『他難以置信。』Steve微微一笑：『但還是答應了。』  
「他當然得答應，這是他承諾我的事情。」Bucky得意洋洋：「他答應我如果我不能再當美國隊長，他會願意接下這個職責。」  
『你在什麼情況下問他的？』Steve挑起眉。  
「呃⋯⋯某次任務。」Bucky避開Steve的眼神，伸手想要接過他手中的環保袋，Steve沒給他。  
『什麼任務？』Steve緊追不捨，Bucky暗咒一聲，他早知道Steve這種沒有得到答案不會放棄的倔強個性。僵持不過五秒，Bucky首先敗下陣來：「去大西洋攔截走私軍火船，情報有誤，我不知道他們有武裝機器人。我第一個攻堅，差點死在其中一個機器人手上，Sam救了我。所以我一點事也沒有，我只是那時突然想起，應該要事先找好美國隊長的繼承人。」  
『你沒告訴我。』Steve走進餐廳，打開冰箱，把他剛買回來的水果一顆一顆放進去。  
「因為我沒事啊！後來其實我們也沒再提起，如果不是因為血清失效，我並沒料到這件事會這麼早發生，我本來認為最後還是你會回來當美國隊長的⋯⋯」Bucky坐在一旁的餐桌邊，手肘撐著桌面，望著Steve說。  
『我現在沒那麼肯定了。』Steve搖了搖頭，他拎著一盒櫻桃和一盒小番茄往廚房走去，Bucky跟在他背後：「什麼意思？」  
『我懷疑這會是一個長期的職位，我得當到有人自願接手——可能性很低——，或者因為不可抗力，我無法再擔任為止。』Steve打開水龍頭開始沖洗水果：『且走且看吧。今天你還好嗎？有沒有什麼不舒服的？葉酸錠有吃嗎？火龍果胡蘿蔔汁有喝嗎？』

　　  
Bucky得承認，Steve是個非常負責且用心的伴侶。他自己向來對食物的營養成分沒有研究，對他而言，美味是食物最重要的特質，只要好吃，一切都好談，反正他不會生病，依他的代謝速度，他一天可以吃十盤奶油培根義大利麵，攝取的熱量也不夠讓他的身體轉變成脂肪。  
但那是對一個超級士兵而言，現在的Bucky Barnes只是一個普通的omega，肚子裡還懷著不滿三個月的孩子。

要補充葉酸、補充鐵質、補充維生素A。第一次產檢回來那個晚上，Steve讀著Dr. Kelly給他們的懷孕手冊說，Bucky躺在他的臂彎裡，懶洋洋地問：「要怎麼補充？」  
『食物是最好的管道，除非母體孕吐嚴重，只能吃無味的白米飯或是白吐司。』Steve輕輕揉著Bucky的上臂問：『我幫你準備，你試著吃吃看，會反胃的東西別勉強，嗯？』

起初幾週並不好受，Bucky差點都要習慣一早起床第一件事先是到浴室找馬桶報到。Dr. Kelly開給他的維生素B6是有稍微緩解了晨間孕吐的情況，但他依然只能進食簡單的食物，例如白米飯灑一點海鹽。白吐司連塗一層奶油，對Bucky來說都太過油膩。唯一能變花樣的食物是水果，肚子裡的寶寶對水果似乎來者不拒，Steve開車載他到附近城鎮一個知名的週末市集，這裡有著全紐約種類最多的水果，有些Bucky甚至從來沒吃過。  
火龍果就是Bucky的新歡。攤主告訴他們這種水果對懷孕的人而言是很棒的營養來源，纖維質改善懷孕者容易出現的便秘情形、鐵元素預防貧血，豐富的維生素C更是胎兒與母體都需要的重要營養素。  
Steve一口氣買了一箱。

 

孕吐狀況慢慢消失後，Bucky在食物上又出現了新的問題。

「Steve⋯⋯」  
半夜被Bucky搖醒時，Steve差點從床上跳起來。  
『怎麼了？Bucky？』Steve撚亮床頭燈，一臉緊張的問。  
「我餓⋯⋯」Bucky一臉委屈，他明明晚餐吃得飽飽的，Steve買了很新鮮的生菜，搭配鮮蝦、鮭魚和酪梨，再撒上一點橄欖油，別說有多美味，Bucky把滿滿一大盤吃得精光，飯後還又吃了半盒櫻桃和小番茄。  
『要吃點水果嗎？冰箱還有櫻桃和番茄。』Steve說著就打算下床去給Bucky準備，Bucky的下一句話凍住了他的腳步。  
「我想吃瓦坎達的李子。」  
『你想吃李子？』Steve試著抓出那個句子的重點，『我很抱歉家裡現在沒有，明天早上去幫你買好嗎？』  
Bucky搖了搖頭：「我不是想吃一般的李子，我要吃瓦坎達的李子，吃起來有橙子味道的那種李子。」  
『所以你是想吃橙子？』Steve有點困惑。  
「我要吃瓦坎達那種有橙子味的李子！」Bucky越說越委屈，他也不知道自己現在有什麼毛病，但是他實在太想吃了，一想到紐約不可能有那種李子，Bucky難過得眼淚都要湧出來。  
『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve挪了挪身體，緊張的把Bucky抱進懷中：『只是李子，我保證我會想辦法幫你買到的，別哭好嗎⋯⋯寶貝⋯⋯』  
「我他媽⋯⋯」不行，不能講髒話，Bucky硬生生把那幾個字吞了回去，用Steve上衣狠狠擦掉眼淚：「我根本不想哭，是肚子裡有個小羅傑斯想哭！它想吃李子想吃得要哭了！是他逼我的！去他的誰會為了李子哭啊⋯⋯」  
『好好，我知道，都是他想吃，乖，你們兩個都別哭⋯⋯』Steve從床頭抽了張面紙仔細擦拭Bucky的臉頰，輕聲哄著懷中的愛人，直到他的睡意再度襲來。

 

Bucky在昏昏欲睡當中聽到Steve下了床朝臥室外走去，他似乎在跟什麼人講話，Bucky現在沒有超級戰士的聽力了，Steve又刻意壓低聲音，他什麼也聽不清楚。

等Steve回來再問他⋯⋯Bucky迷迷糊糊的想著，翻了個身，很快被夢境抓走了意識。

 

隔天Steve捧著一整箱瓦坎達的李子踏進家門時，Bucky相當錯愕。

「你哪來的李子？」  
『陛下派專機送到超英總部的，下次見面時我們必須好好感謝他。』Steve把箱子放在餐廳的地板上，從中抓了幾顆出來，『我幫你洗好，等等晚餐後你就可以吃啦。』  
「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky跟著Steve走到廚房，從背後摟住Steve的腰，臉頰貼在他厚實的背肌上，軟著聲音說：「我也不知道怎麼了，最近老想吃一些奇奇怪怪的東西，吃不到就對你發脾氣⋯⋯」  
『別傻了Buck。』Steve把手中的李子丟進水槽，轉身抱住Bucky，吻了吻他的唇：『你肚子裡有個任性的小傢伙，他想吃什麼不是我們能控制的，吃不到想吃的東西，人都是會生氣的，這再正常不過了！你只要有想吃的東西，我想盡辦法也會給你弄來⋯⋯如果連這都做不到，我為什麼要當超英總司令？』  
「美國隊長現在居然也會假公濟私了，美國精神墮落了嗎？」Bucky笑了起來，伸手去捏Steve的臉頰，Steve抓住他的手，拉到唇邊親了一口。  
『為信仰而戰、為所愛而戰，這也是美國精神啊！所以親愛的，晚餐想吃什麼？』  
「想吃七分熟的煎牛排。」  
『Yes, sir！』

 

吃好睡好，Bucky整個人狀態越來越好，氣色絕佳。Steve很感謝他們的寶寶，它的到來讓自己有一個最完美的理由，能把自己心尖上的人用所有他想得到的方法，呵護備至。

 

一天早上，Steve望著餐桌對面的Bucky一邊喝著溫牛奶，一邊不自覺地輕撫著他形狀越來越明顯的孕肚時，忍不住說：『Bucky，我想給你畫一幅畫。』  
「好呀。」Bucky從上個世紀起就相當習慣當眼前這個藝術家的模特兒，他連考慮也沒考慮就答應了：「你要畫什麼？」  
『就畫你現在的樣子。』

 

畫他的摯愛在晨光中悠閒的捧著杯子，一臉溫柔的撫摸著他為自己懷上的孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以更這篇了歡天喜地！  
> 終於寫了想了好久的Steve幫Bucky按摩的情節，  
> Bucky的身體狀況參考了湯上這篇The Body of Bucky Barnes: A Massage Therapist's Analysis（http://stele3.tumblr.com/post/99613472580/the-body-of-bucky-barnes-a-massage-therapists）！
> 
> 最後拉了個小燈，咳咳。

第一次產檢時Dr. Kelly即提早告訴兩人，孕期滿五個月時就可以知道孩子的性別了。

「不過也是有不少家長想要保留驚喜，覺得等到孩子出生再知道就好。」Dr.Kelly隨口說了這麼一句，Bucky卻大感興趣。

　　  
「你想要提早知道寶寶性別嗎？」回家的路上Bucky問。  
『我覺得，好像保留這個驚喜也挺有趣的？』Steve思索著說。  
「反正晚點知道也不會怎樣吧？」Bucky歪著頭想：「買衣服比較不方便？」  
『一歲前哪有什麼男裝女裝的差異？』Steve不以為意。  
「好像尿布也會有差⋯⋯但現在社會購物這麼方便，也不需要提早囤積尿布吧？了不起各買一份放著。」Bucky越想越覺得可行，越想越覺得有趣。兩人隨即下定決心，要把這個謎題留到寶寶出生時再解開。

　　  
原本兩人以為胎兒性別是懷孕過程中唯一的不確定性，然而滿九週的時候，Dr.Kelly卻告訴了他們另一件令他們驚訝的事。

 

「哇，Bucky肚子裡有兩個心跳聲唷。」Dr.Kelly移動著超音波的探頭，仔細的觀察著。  
Steve和Bucky都愣了一下，Steve問：『是指⋯⋯有兩個寶寶的意思嗎？』  
「是的，前幾次產檢我們都只看到一個胎囊，但是這次我們聽到了很明顯的兩個心跳，我想是同卵雙胞胎。」Dr.Kelly讓Steve和Bucky仔細傾聽，這是兩人第一次聽到寶寶的心跳聲，胎兒的心跳聲和成人不一樣，速度非常的快。兩人甚至來不及沈浸在第一次聽到孩子心跳的驚訝裡，就被Bucky肚子裡同時有兩個節奏不完全相同的心跳聲這個事實給嚇到了。  
「我沒想過⋯⋯」Bucky愣愣的看著超音波螢幕，下意識握緊Steve的手，Steve也加重力道回握，溫柔著注視著他。

 

雙胞胎呢⋯⋯直到約定好下一次產檢日期，離開醫院後，Bucky還有些迷茫。剛才醫師特別交代，雙胞胎的孕育過程比單胎風險更高，需要更仔細的觀察自身的情況，如果有任何異常或是不舒服的感覺，都要盡快回醫院檢查。

「Steve⋯⋯」回到家中，Bucky被Steve安置在沙發上，手裡握著Steve給他倒來的溫開水，一臉慌張的說：「怎麼辦？」  
『什麼怎麼辦？』早發現Bucky從產檢結束後就一直神遊天外，Steve知道自己的伴侶在煩惱什麼，卻也沒有急著安撫他，只是耐心地等著Bucky把內心的憂慮吐露。  
「我有點怕。」Bucky把水杯放在桌上，腳縮近身體，貼著Steve的心口蜷縮在他懷裡，聲音低低的說。

他的Bucky啊⋯⋯在槍林彈雨中穿梭時沒有退縮，面對血腥戰場和未知的敵人都不曾害怕的Bucky，少有的顯露出恐懼。  
雖然這不是Steve第一次看到Bucky緊張憂心，在他童年那幾次高燒不退意識恍惚的重病裡，他也見過這樣心慌意亂的Bucky Barnes。

　　  
Steve忍不住捧著Bucky的臉細細吻他的唇，Bucky沒拒絕卻睜大了眼睛瞪他，眼神裡寫明了「我在跟你說正事你卻顧著親我」的不滿。

『怕什麼？』Steve輕笑著放開他，拇指一下下撫摸著Bucky的臉頰。  
「一次有兩個寶寶耶。你也聽到醫師說的了，她說很危險。」Bucky抓住Steve另一隻手，和自己十指相扣，又問了一次：「怎麼辦？」  
『醫生沒有說很危險，是你太擔心了。』Steve溫柔的說：「醫生只是說，雙胞胎的風險比較大，需要更多的注意而以，我們沒問題的。Buck⋯⋯不會有事的。』Steve重複了一次，細心安撫戀人：『我一定會很注意你的情況，你會比我更注意你自己，不是嗎？我們會有兩個很健康的可愛寶寶，平平安安的來到我們身邊。』

雖然只是短短幾句話，但Bucky總是很容易被Steve說服，他輕嗯了一聲，從產檢完就懸著的心總算稍微落了地。

『現在可以安心了吧？』Steve笑著問，一手放在Bucky的腹部輕輕按著，一邊低下頭繼續吻他：『我非常高興，真的，太驚喜了，我非常愛你，愛你們，Bucky⋯⋯』  
「我也很高興⋯⋯」Bucky彎起嘴角，摟住Steve的脖子回應他，兩人在沙發上黏糊糊的親了又親。眼前的愛人，好像怎麼看都不累，怎麼吻都不膩。

 

知道是雙胞胎後，Bucky對身體的一切變化都變得更小心，因此第一次胎動時，他突然僵住，伸手去抓Steve的手時，Steve被他嚇了一跳。

那時是兩人準備入睡前，Steve正在給Bucky的背部做輕柔按摩。左臂的重量長期下來對於Bucky的脊椎來說一直是相當大的負擔，即使在T'Challa陛下幫Bucky換成更輕也更堅強的材質後，金屬臂對肌肉與骨骼而言還是需要額外承擔的異物。原先有超英血清時尚沒那麼明顯，懷孕後血清暫時失效的身體，使得筋膜黏連、肌肉僵硬帶來的疼痛時常難以忍受，加上Bucky懷的是雙胞胎，脊椎受到的挑戰更大。  
Bucky懷孕前Steve就常給他的背部做按摩，只是曾經的小情趣現在變成了照顧孕夫的注意事項，Steve特地在醫院的治療師指導下學了孕期按摩時該使用的力道、手法，每晚睡前幫Bucky按摩背部已經變成了他最重要的例行公事之一。  
而這也是兩人都很愛的溫馨時光，Steve總是一邊幫Bucky按摩一邊和他天南地北的閒聊，談談過去說說現在想想未來，隨著孕期週數的增加，Bucky對孩子的想像也越來越天馬行空，Steve常常被Bucky逗得哈哈大笑，彷彿又回到兩人都還天真活潑的童年時光。

懷孕讓Bucky的個性漸漸柔軟，笑容也增多了，這是Steve最樂見的變化。

 

『怎麼了？我力道太大？會痛？』Steve立刻停手，側臥著的Bucky搖搖頭，抓著Steve的手放到自己的腹部上：「寶寶們好像踢了一下。」  
Steve不自覺的閉住呼吸，仔細想感受Bucky的第一次胎動，而兩個寶寶也非常乖巧的沒有辜負Papa的期待，很快又踢了一腳。

 

『Bucky⋯⋯哇喔⋯⋯』Steve說不出心中的感受，他也躺下來，從背後把Bucky抱進懷裡，圈住了他因為懷雙胞胎，比同週數的孕者又更明顯的肚子。  
Bucky輕輕笑著，轉過頭去親吻Steve時，寶寶又動了動，這次兩個人同時感受到了。  
「他們大概很想加入。」Bucky吮著Steve的下唇，舌尖掃過他的上顎，含糊不清的說。  
『加入什麼？』Steve勾著Bucky的小舌，糾纏著深入他的口腔。  
「加入Barnes-Rogers家的甜蜜時光。」Bucky稍稍退開，笑得更開心，Steve的手伸入他的睡衣內，熟練地挑逗著Bucky的敏感地帶，握住Bucky的腰讓他翻身趴在自己身上。  
『等他們出生以後要多久有多久，不過還是有某些事，我得將他們排除在外，例如現在這種急事。』  
「兩個小孩的Papa，說這種少兒不宜的話合適嗎⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
『反正我也只說給我孩子的Daddy聽，有什麼不合適的？』


	5. Chapter 5

窗外的海浪聲近得像在耳邊，Bucky從夢中醒來時，南方海島溫暖的陽光已經透過窗戶，暖暖的灑在他們床前。

從背後摟著他的人的呼吸聲依然相當平穩，足見仍在睡夢裡未被驚醒。Bucky的手放在那人的手旁邊，輕輕摸著才邁入第六個月，就已經大到像是即將臨盆的腹部。

 

「兩個小寶貝，你們醒了嗎？」剛起床的聲音還帶著沙啞，背後那人動了動，似乎也快要脫離睡眠，然而孩子醒得比他們另一個爸爸快，幾乎是才聽到Bucky的詢問，立刻開始手舞足蹈的，在他肚子裡大開運動會。  
「哇喔，你們今天很有精神喔！」Bucky輕輕笑著，他能明顯感受到今天的胎動比較劇烈，或許寶寶們也知道，以他們兩個爸爸的身份，能夠出來旅遊是多難得的一件事。

 

為了更好的照顧Bucky以及兩個孩子，也為了鄰近產期時能夠安心的在家準備，Steve開始逐步把工作交接出去。Fury答應在他銷假之前代理英雄總司令，這使Steve對於即將來臨的「奶爸生活」又多了幾分安心。

『我不確定要休到什麼時候，目前是希望至少休個半年，也可能延長到一年。』Steve在跟Fury討論時，給了一個相當不明確的答案。  
「美國的育嬰假已經給到這麼久了嗎？」Fury挑起眉問。  
Steve聳聳肩：『美國的育嬰假很短，但我認為超級英雄幾乎全年無休的超長工時，值得讓我們在自己或是伴侶生產時擁有足夠的育嬰假。我是超英總司令，我會以身作則。』

 

即使知道Steve就算人不在工作崗位上，也不可能完全拋下超英總司令的職責，Bucky還是很高興Steve可以有更多時間陪他。和Fury談好代理總司令的工作事宜後，隔天Steve就訂了機票，趁著Bucky還沒有進入孕期晚程之前，帶他到南方的海島悠閒地渡個假。

 

『Buck⋯⋯』兩個寶寶的「運動會」還沒結束前，Steve就醒來了。Bucky轉過頭去，Steve眯著眼摟著他的脖子給他一個早安吻後，才突然意識到自己手底下的皮膚有著相當不尋常的動靜。  
『兩個小搗蛋鬼一大早就在踢你？』Steve蹙著眉問，這對雙胞胎的精力太驚人了，胎動得厲害對母體而言也是件不舒服的事，原先已經被他養得氣色明亮的Bucky這兩個月來又開始慢慢浮現出黑眼圈，這讓Steve相當心疼。  
「我把它們叫醒的。」Bucky笑著說，吻了吻愛人的眉間：「別這麼擔心，我很好。」  
『你應該多睡一點⋯⋯』Steve鬆開手，跪坐起來，他的手掌移到Bucky背上，在幾個他慣常痠痛的點上來回按摩：『長途飛行你應該很累了，昨天你說會痛的地方還痛嗎？是這個地方對嗎？』  
「嗯⋯⋯」Bucky微眯著眼輕哼：「好很多，你按得好舒服⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

雖然早上本來就是比較容易「有反應」的時間，但是Steve依然對於自己下半身的血液那麼快就迅速集中到某個地方感到有些無奈。Bucky覺得舒服時那偏向柔膩的呻吟聲對他而言是效果強烈的催情劑，他腦海裡會忍不住回想起上一次Bucky發出這種聲音是什麼時候，那些時候他又得到了什麼樣的快感。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky回過頭看見Steve不知道想什麼想得滿臉通紅，忍不住彎起嘴角。下一秒Steve發現自己已經被壓在身下，Bucky按著他的肩膀，似笑非笑的看著他。  
『天哪Buck⋯⋯』Steve緊張的撫摸著Bucky的腰：『你動作別那麼大！』  
「我只是懷孕，又不是殘廢，翻個身而已動作哪裡大了？」Bucky不以為意，他的臀部隔著底褲磨蹭著身下人胯間的硬物，感受到那裡又脹大了幾分。他笑意更深，身子微微前傾，因為肚子的關係他已經沒辦法像以前那樣整個人平貼在Steve身上，只能隔著一小段距離盯著那張他急欲貼近的雙唇。「Stevie，親親我。」  
Steve撐起上半身，小心的貼近Bucky，試著不要擠壓到他的肚子。兩人的唇終於相碰時，Bucky呢喃著說：「我們很久沒做了吧⋯⋯」  
『上禮拜明明才做過。』Steve反駁，孕期中他一直很克制自己的慾望，兩人的性事頻率漸漸降低，用手替對方紓解的次數增多，真正插入的性愛大為減少。  
「以前你每天都要好幾次的。」Bucky咬著Steve地下唇，故作委屈的說：「因為我有寶寶了，你就不想要我了嗎？」  
『別胡說，你不會知道我有多想⋯⋯』Steve護住Bucky的腰，將他拉得更近：『我有多愛你，就有多想要你，懷著寶寶的你有多美你知道嗎⋯⋯我的Bucky⋯⋯我是太想要你了⋯⋯』  
「不如現在就證明給我看？我想要你進來，你的結在我身體裡脹開，把我們綁在一起，誰都不能把我們分開⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯」

 

當Bucky終於完整的把Steve的性器完整的吞入身下時，兩個人都已經大汗淋漓。

Bucky跪在Steve身上，雙手向後撐著，肚子靠在Steve的腹部，滴滴汗珠從他胸口滑落，沿著孕肚的弧度緩緩向下流過。Steve只覺得自己要瘋了，那熟悉的緊致和溫熱牢牢地吸住他，隨著Bucky的呼吸一張一縮，他想狠狠挺動，在那甬道來回衝刺，卻又必須為了愛人的身體著想，努力克制。

『寶貝，Buck，你還好嗎？』  
「我還好，只是累得不想動了。」Bucky舔了下唇，望向Steve：「親愛的，怎麼辦？」  
Steve看著這個小惡魔，終於忍不住握緊他的腰，翻過身開始大力的抽動起來。  
「啊⋯⋯Steve⋯⋯慢一點⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯對⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」如願以償的快感讓Bucky眯起眼，放鬆了身體讓Steve橫衝直撞。  
『你就是故意的⋯⋯』Steve喘著氣，覺得自己對身下這個人永遠沒辦法，無論他想要什麼，他願意花盡所有力氣去為他做到。他快速的挺動著腰，卻又注意著放緩力道，小心不傷到寶寶和Bucky。  
「我想要你一邊親我，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky望著Steve提出要求，Steve伸手把Bucky撈了起來，湊前去吻他。突然改變的姿勢讓Steve又進得更深，Bucky呻吟著把Steve摟得更緊，突然飆升的快感讓Bucky拱起腰，沒多久就達到了高潮。

 

Steve抱著他換了個姿勢，他脹起的結抵在omega的子宮口，熟悉的飽滿感讓Bucky無比安心，他和Steve十指緊扣著放在自己的肚子上，兩個寶寶這時候倒是意外的乖巧。  
「你搞出了這麼大的動靜，它們居然沒有拳打腳踢來抗議一下？」Bucky閉著眼倚靠在Steve懷裡，Steve一下下吻著他的發頂。  
『很好，是兩個知道什麼時候該安靜的好孩子。尤其是在Papa和Daddy在忙人生大事的時候，特別要乖。』Steve收緊手臂，笑著說。

 

海島的節奏悠慢輕鬆，正適合懷孕的人閒散度日。白天時Steve和Bucky多是在他們住宿的村莊散步，沿著海岸線踏踏浪。即將入秋，海島已經有了些許涼意，Steve特別注意隨時為Bucky加衣服，血清失效後的Bucky雖然依舊比一般人強壯，但孕期感冒的話，用藥的限制太多，治療會比平時還麻煩，Steve希望能儘量維持Bucky身體的健康，不希望他懷孕的戀人再添負擔。

『你今天份的維他命C吃了嗎？』傍晚時風突然變大，Steve為Bucky披上自己的外套，牽著Bucky的手漫步在回他們租的別墅的路上，問了一句每天都問的話。  
「吃啦，維他命B群和鐵劑也吃了。」Bucky回答，想起了什麼似的轉過頭看Steve：「我這麼努力，每天都乖乖吃保健品，也不敢亂吃糖果餅乾冰淇淋了，你說兩個小寶會好好長大的吧？」  
『當然，它們會很健康的。』Steve肯定的說。  
「那就好⋯⋯我好想吃洋芋片、熱狗、奶油酥餅⋯⋯」Bucky隨口念出一大串他曾經當飯吃的心頭愛們，Steve忍不住笑了。  
『你還是可以吃一些的。』Steve說，捏了捏Bucky的手。  
「真的？」Bucky睜大眼：「全部都可以？」  
『可以啊，一個月一次？』  
「⋯⋯好吧，聊勝於無⋯⋯真的可以？」  
『真的。』  
「⋯⋯寶寶們會不會蛀牙或是發胖？」  
『他們還沒有牙齒呢Buck！發胖倒是很難說⋯⋯』  
「⋯⋯我看算了⋯⋯」

 

夜裡，明明已經到了就寢時間，累得眼睛都睜不開的Bucky，卻怎麼也無法入睡。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky向坐在床邊，捻著一盞小燈還在閱讀的Steve求救。  
『怎麼了？燈太亮了？』Steve立刻放下書，關心的移近Bucky。  
「寶寶，寶寶一直踢，很難喘氣⋯⋯」Bucky不停地深呼吸，Steve快速的回想著他看過的書籍，一邊爬上床，讓Bucky側躺下來，他貼近Bucky的肚子，一手輕輕安撫著。  
『嘿，你們乖乖的睡覺了好嗎？別讓Daddy難受。』Steve一邊摸著Bucky的肚子，一邊觀察Bucky的表情。  
「好像好點了⋯⋯它們比較聽你的話。」難以喘氣的感覺慢慢消失，Bucky眉間鬆開，閉著雙眼要求：「你唱首搖籃曲哄他們睡，讓它們別再踢我了。」  
『好⋯⋯我唱我們最喜歡的那首好了？』Steve清了清嗓子，低低的唱了起來。

 

Once there was a way to get back homeward  
Once there was a way to get back home  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby

Golden slumbers fill your eyes  
Smiles awake you when you rise  
Sleep pretty darling do not cry  
And I will sing a lullaby *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Beatles的《Golden Slumber》


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫了一個之前沒想過，看似很普通，  
> 但其實很親密的動作  
> ——幫愛人剪腳趾甲XDDDD
> 
> 順便說這個故事裡的Bucky是短髮的性感冬喔！

「你覺得需要嬰兒推車嗎？是不是要買這種雙併式的？」Bucky站在嬰兒推車區，被五花八門的推車搞得眼花撩亂。

 

自從Steve和Bucky都進入休假狀態後，他們的時間調配變得充裕許多，找了一個平日的下午，兩人相偕來到紐約最大的嬰幼兒用品賣場，為快要出生的寶寶做最後的採買準備。

孕期來到第八個月，懷雙胞胎的Bucky肚子已經大得令他自己都覺得膽戰心驚，久站對他來說負擔越來越重，雙胞胎早產的機率也比單胞胎來得大，Steve更不放心他離開視線，他出門的時間因此而大大減少，除了每天在Steve的陪伴下出門散步或是偶爾在外用餐，Bucky已經很少離開住家。這天是Bucky實在悶壞了，即使現在網路購物極其方便，所有的嬰幼兒用品都能從線上訂購、送貨到府，但Bucky很想要出門逛逛，Steve最後還是答應了他的要求，兩人選了平日人潮較少的日子外出。

 

Steve的右手護著Bucky的腰，試圖替他分擔一些孕肚的重量，左手從口袋裡掏出一張小紙條，仔細閱讀上面的字。

『我覺得應該是要，而且你也有寫在清單上？』  
「我看到一台美國隊長配色的嬰兒車耶，Steve。」Bucky睜大眼，興緻盎然的說。  
『⋯⋯其他人用這種推車也就算了，我們家寶寶也用的話，是不是太高調了一點？』Steve遲疑著說。  
「說的也是，好像怕歹徒不知道他們是美隊的小孩一樣。」Bucky點點頭，轉了個方向，沿途這裡摸摸那裡瞧瞧，各式各樣的推車詭異的激發了他強烈的購物慾，他幾乎對所有款式特殊的推車都青眼有加。

「Steve！你看這台！」Bucky指向一台墨綠色的推車，Steve替他把推車拉了出來，Bucky歪著頭東瞧西瞧：「自行車結合嬰兒推車，好像挺好用的？」  
『但這台只能裝一個寶寶，萬一我們需要單獨帶兩個寶寶出門就不方便了。』Steve駁回，Bucky把推車推回去，又指了另一台給Steve看：「居然還有坦克造型的推車？」  
『到底是誰會想讓寶寶從小就坐在坦克車裡？』Steve微微皺眉，Bucky搖了搖頭：「我只希望她們離戰場越遠越好。」

　　  
兩人在推車區消磨了不少時間，考慮到雙胞胎的需求，最後買了一個可拆卸、轉移方向、附提籃的雙人推車，又買了兩個輕便型的單人推車，這才心滿意足的離開。

奶嘴、奶瓶、背巾、新生兒的紗布衣⋯⋯其實Bucky和Steve早就買好了不少新生兒需要的東西，今天最主要是要看大型用具。兩人又在嬰兒床區徘徊許久，選購了一些精巧可愛的嬰兒床組和床頭鈴，Bucky特別喜歡一組太空星球款的，Steve則堅持著想買動物農場，最後還是兩組都帶了回去。

　　  
『會不會累？』Steve一直注意著Bucky的身體狀況，他表情稍有倦意時，立刻就出聲詢問。  
「有點睏了。」Bucky打了個小小的哈欠：「要回家了嗎？」  
『你今天沒睡午覺啊，我們還是早點回去讓你睡一下吧。』Steve摟著Bucky，先把他扶到出口區的座椅上休息，才匆匆回去收銀臺結帳。

Bucky望著人潮中的Steve，嘴角忍不住微微彎起。Steve不時地回頭確認Bucky的情況，自然也注意到Bucky遠遠望著他笑個不停的反常景象。

 

『怎麼了？』Steve提著購物袋，一手扶起Bucky，Bucky撐著腰站起身後，在Steve臉上快速的親了一口，若無其事的撇開頭去。  
『Bucky？』永遠是打破沙鍋問到底的Steve啊，Bucky在心裡偷笑：「沒什麼。」  
『但你剛一直看著我笑？』Steve不饒不棄的追問。  
「我只是覺得，我的Steve果然在所有alpha中是最好看的，最溫柔的，最棒的⋯⋯」Bucky握住Steve放在他腰際的手，仰頭看他：「我愛你。」  
『Buck⋯⋯』兩人轉過一個轉角，Steve停下腳步，把Bucky摟進懷裡，微俯身去吻那雙他永遠覺得吻不夠的唇：『我真希望有個比「我愛你」更強烈的詞可以形容我對你的感情。』他伸手摸過Bucky的臉，心疼地覺得對方挺著那麼大的肚子，臉頰卻消瘦了。  
Bucky笑得更甜了，眼底的幸福傾瀉而出，在Steve始終沒減弱甚至一日日增強的溫柔視線中，緊緊握住他的手。

 

夜裡用過晚餐後，Steve給Bucky準備了一盆熱水，讓近來水腫情況愈發嚴重的Bucky泡腳。

「我有點想念血清了。」Bucky嘆了一口氣，半開玩笑的說。懷雙胞胎比他想像的負擔還重，即使他已經在Steve的仔細規劃下逐日攝取足夠的營養，但身體還是會不時的出現狀況。半夜被抽筋痛醒只好把Steve也叫醒替他按摩已經不是頭一遭，隨著胎兒一天一天長大，母體為了供給足夠的營養給胎兒，血液循環變慢，身體的水分容易從微血管滲出至身體組織間隙，肢體末梢便會出現水腫的狀況。Dr.Kelly為Bucky檢查過，確認他沒有妊娠高血壓的危險，但是水腫情況依舊存在，尤其是雙腳特別明顯。於是每晚睡前泡腳15分鐘，成為了Bucky的例行公事，飲食控制也變得更加嚴格，少油少糖少鹽的要求，讓Bucky原本有的一點點小放縱都被禁止了。  
Steve吻了吻Bucky因為懶得清洗已經剪短很多的棕髮，起身拿起指甲剪。

　　  
六個月之後Bucky的孕肚就已經大到不太能彎腰了，於是「剪腳趾甲」這事開始由Steve代勞。Steve之前也從來沒替別人剪過腳趾甲，明明已經親密無間的兩人，突然發現彼此居然還是會有未曾嘗試過的親暱動作。雙腳的敏感程度比雙手更甚，Bucky又怕癢，Steve第一次捧著他的腳試圖為他修剪趾甲時，Bucky被癢得不停扭動，一再讓Steve停一停，Steve又好氣又好笑，就這樣剪剪停停的，原本Bucky自己做十分鐘能完結的事，Steve花了將近半小時才結束。  
不過一回生，二回熟，孕期八個月時，Steve已經能非常順暢地替Bucky剪完腳趾甲，擦乾他的雙腳後再給他抹上乳液，一氣呵成，完全不會讓Bucky感到不適或是彆扭。

 

只是這次Steve把Bucky泡得暖暖的雙腳呵護得柔柔嫩嫩後，卻沒有放下它們。

「怎麼了⋯⋯Steve！你幹嘛！」  
Bucky感覺血液一下子湧上臉頰，因為Steve居然低頭輕輕吻了下他的左腳，然後一路往上，沿著小腿吻過膝蓋，在細緻的大腿內側留下一個淺淺的吻痕，接著對右腳也如法炮製。

Steve抬起頭時，Bucky的雙頰已經泛上一層紅暈，Steve撐起身，忍不住捧起他的臉，在Bucky額頭再落下一吻。

『我只是驚訝，我以為我已經吻遍你全身了，居然還漏了腳。』Steve帶著笑意說，Bucky拍開他的手，卻躲不開Steve密集的親吻攻勢。  
「不准親了，不准在親過我的腳之後還親我的嘴！Steve⋯⋯Steve Rogers⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」

 

等Steve終於親到滿意了，Bucky已經氣喘吁吁，只能癱軟在Steve懷中，任他「為所欲為」了。

望著Bucky泛著水光瞪他的大眼睛，Steve笑了起來，扯過一旁的毛毯把Bucky仔細裹好，再抱入懷中：『再一個月就要見到寶寶了呢。』Bucky是頭胎又是雙胞胎，醫師在仔細評估後安排他在滿37週後剖腹產，對於寶寶出生的時間一下子近在咫尺，Bucky和Steve都又是期待又是緊張。  
「嗯。我覺得寶寶是兩個女孩。」Bucky突然說，他微微側過身看著Steve，一臉認真的說：「我這幾天一直夢到兩個金髮的小女孩，一個一直笑，很甜很可愛，一個則是一臉嚴肅，就像小版的、女孩版的小Steve Rogers，兩個都抱著我，喊我Daddy。」  
『真的？』Steve揚起眉：『我們要有兩個小公主了？』  
「大概吧，如果我的夢準確的話。」Bucky依靠著Steve，頭貼在他胸口，聽著他已經無比習慣的心跳節奏：「總之我想了兩個女孩的名字，叫Cynthia和Helena。」  
『很好聽的名字，』Steve笑了笑，又好奇地問：『有什麼原因嗎？』  
「Cynthia是月亮的意思，Helena則是太陽。就如同她們兩個對我們的意義一樣。」Bucky輕聲說。  
Steve收緊雙臂，心領神會的點了點頭。

 

無論在白天還是黑夜，都是我們的光。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於剖腹產能不能陪產，  
> 我查了一些資料，  
> 看起來美國允許剖腹產陪產的醫院不少，  
> 但台灣比較不會讓產婦以外的人進去手術室就是了⋯⋯  
> 還好他們是在美國生XDDD
> 
> 這篇完結啦！  
> 之後還會有一些養小孩的番外，有空再寫！  
> 感謝喜歡這篇文的所有人！

Steve的人生有不少次看著Bucky進入開刀房的經驗，其中每一次他都是提心吊膽地看著滿身是傷的Bucky被送進去急救，他則只能在家屬等候室焦慮的徘徊。  
而這是第一次，他獲准跟Bucky一起進入手術室，在旁邊等待他們愛的結晶來到這個世界上。

 

預定生產的前幾天，Steve明顯感覺到Bucky開始不安，首先是他破天荒的一天打掃家裡好幾次。他們家幾乎所有的家事都有機器處理，少數需要手工配合的雜事，在Bucky懷孕初期就已經都是Steve負責，更遑論在Bucky肚子已經大到行動不便的現在。週日早上Steve醒來發現身邊空空蕩蕩，推開臥室門後在家裡找了一圈，看見Bucky在陽台收拾昨天Steve剛掛上曬衣架的衣服。

『怎麼不睡個回籠覺？一大早在收衣服？』Steve從背後摟住Bucky，還帶著睡意的他閉著眼埋進Bucky的頸側，撒嬌意味濃厚的蹭了蹭。  
「我也不知道，我睡不著，吃了早餐之後就有一股奇怪的衝動想要整理家裡。」Bucky側過臉親了下Steve剛睡醒時毛躁的金發，帶著笑意說：「剛剛我其實想吸地，可是我們家買了iRobot之後已經沒有大的吸塵器了，我只好用紙拖把拖過一次，又想打掃浴室可是我的腰彎不下去，最後想說那把衣服收一收好了。你要吃早餐了嗎？廚房裡還有培根、蛋跟吐司，我把材料都準備好了，怕太早做你醒來時早餐都涼了，就放著想說等你睡醒我再來弄。」  
『你別東忙西忙的，你看你累得汗都出來了。』Steve用睡衣的袖口擦了擦Bucky的額際，小心翼翼的把他扶進室內。

Bucky坐在餐桌前，無聊的一邊看著電視，一邊玩著手機。等Steve盥洗過後擦著頭發出來時，Bucky已經因為閒不住，替他把早餐準備好了。

 

「不知道是不是因為寶寶們快跟我們見面了，我最近特別慌張。」Bucky一手撐著臉頰看Steve用餐，終於坦承了自己這幾天確實不太對勁。  
Steve抬起頭看扁著嘴一臉無奈的伴侶，忍不住笑了起來：『你在擔心什麼？擔心剛出生的寶寶嫌家裡不夠乾淨？』  
「有可能喔。」Bucky也笑了，握住Steve伸過來的手，姆指輕輕蹭著對方的指節。

 

是一個晴空萬里的美麗日子，Steve和Bucky在餐桌前就消磨了一個上午。泡上一壺洋甘菊茶，一人手裡一本想看的書，抬起頭隨時可以和彼此說話，心血來潮時一個落在手背的吻。

我們用了多少磨難才換來這一刻歲月靜好，有此生最心愛的人依依相伴，觸手可及。

 

Steve穿好隔離衣時，手術房內已經做好了準備，Bucky早就被推進手術台上等醫師上刀了。

『嘿。』Steve被醫師規定只能站在Bucky的頭部旁邊，身體的任何一部份都不能超過橫跨在Bucky腹部上那一道消毒布。Bucky轉頭看著Steve，打麻醉後一直惶惶不安的心終於稍微穩定下來。  
「Stevie⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲叫他，Steve抓住他的手，俯身親親他的臉頰。  
『別擔心。』

就這麼簡單的一句話，Bucky便放鬆了下來。他知道Steve會一直在旁邊陪著他，和他一起迎接兩人生活的新階段，原先的所有擔憂漸漸煙消雲散。他彎起嘴角，正要讓Steve猜最後一次寶寶是男孩還是女孩時，一陣響亮的哭聲迅速抓住他們的注意力。

 

『Steve，Bucky，恭喜，是兩個可愛的小女娃喔！』戴著口罩的Dr. Kelly探出頭說：『Steve要來剪臍帶嗎？』

Bucky後來笑了很久，從很小的時候Steve就是個老成的孩子，遇到什麼事都十分冷靜，更別說成為美國隊長後見慣多少大風大浪。他很少看到Steve緊張，但這次可能是唯一的例外。  
Steve握著剪刀的手一直在發抖，試了幾次才終於成功剪斷第一條，接著再剪斷第二條。

 

一旁的護理師把先出來的小女嬰清洗乾淨後放到Bucky左胸，接著把第二個小女嬰放到Bucky右胸。  
Bucky盡自己所能地放輕了力道捧住兩個寶寶，兩個人都是茂密的金發，完全遺傳自他們的另一個父親。剛剛大哭一場後現在還小小的抽嚥著，閉著眼睛乖巧地躺在爸爸懷裡，長長的睫毛顫抖著，咕噥著大人聽不懂的單音在Bucky胸口扭動。

 

「她們好小⋯⋯」Bucky求救的眼光望向Steve，同時試著把靠在他左胸的小嬰兒移到另一側：「別讓她貼著我左手，我怕我力道控制不好⋯⋯她太小了⋯⋯」  
『噓，別擔心，你不會傷到她的。』Steve握著Bucky的左手安撫他，寶寶似乎體會到抱著她的人的恐懼，便也不安的皺起眉，似乎隨時就要哭了。  
『你已經可以很好的控制你的左臂了，Buck，別緊張，你看，Cynthia好好的不是嗎？你只要放輕鬆就好，她很安全的，是不是？』Steve一邊說，一邊伸出手指輕輕撫摸著大女兒的後背，Cynthia似乎感受到父親溫柔的撫慰，漸漸的安靜下來。靠著Bucky右側的Helena倒是從頭到尾都很鎮定，和Bucky肌膚相貼帶給她無比的安全感，她眯著眼一臉滿足的模樣，看起來馬上就又要睡著了。

 

Bucky和兩個孩子一起被推回病房，Steve則去辦理手續和採買一些簡單的必需品。當他打開房門時，Bucky睡得很熟，Steve在Bucky唇上輕吻了一下，轉頭去看搖籃裡的兩個孩子。

Cynthia即使入睡了還是緊緊皺著眉頭，大概是個煩心事很多的寶寶，跟自己小時候很像，Steve自嘲地想。而躺在姊姊旁邊的Helena在Steve靠近時突然睜開了雙眼，她的瞳孔是漂亮的灰綠色，不管是瞳色還是眼型都和她Daddy一模一樣，Steve瞅著這綜合了他和Bucky臉部特徵的寶寶，只覺得心被這張臉孔完全融化了。

『甜心，你是Helena喔，Helena Barnes-Rogers。』Steve輕聲對她說，伸出手指碰她的掌心，Helena立刻就抓住了Steve的食指，反覆幾次後，Helena鬆開了手，眨了眨眼，很快地又睡著了。

 

Steve著迷的看著兩個女兒的睡顏，直到Bucky略帶沙啞的聲音喚他：「Steve。」  
『你醒了？』Steve立刻站起身，替想坐起來的Bucky把床調高，坐近Bucky身側，輕摸著他的臉頰。  
「嗯。」Bucky靠著Steve胸口，和他一起望向搖籃裡的兩個孩子：「她們還好嗎？」  
『很好，非常可愛，很健康的兩個寶寶。』Steve吻了下Bucky的棕髮，從看見兩個孩子後就激動不已的心情始終無法平撫，他捧起Bucky的臉頰，一下下啄吻他的唇。  
『我愛你⋯⋯Bucky，我愛你⋯⋯謝謝⋯⋯』  
「謝什麼？」Bucky笑了，伸手摟住Steve的腰，「我也愛你，Steve。」

 

謝謝所有把你帶回我身邊的人事物，讓我們終於能完整彼此，補齊缺憾，合而為一。  
謝謝你，沒有離開我的生命。


	8. 番外1：父親會出現在歷史課本上是一種什麼體驗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一個Bucky指導孩子們寫作業的故事XD
> 
> 就是一個輕鬆向的家庭日常啦，  
> 重點指責美國隊長逆天的雙標XDDDDDD

Helena Barnes-Rogers看著自己手上，下午剛剛發回來的報告，滿滿的紅字與問號簡直怵目驚心。

 

「Cynthia，我覺得『美國近代人物史』好難。」回家的路上，Helena哭喪著臉對姊姊訴苦：「怎麼辦？我前天的報告居然拿到C，Papa會很失望的。老師還把我叫去懇談，我不知道該怎麼告訴他我的困擾⋯⋯」  
「『美國近代人物史』有多難？而且你還偷懶介紹『美國隊長』，我可是認認真真的介紹了麥克阿瑟將軍，還拿到A耶。」Cynthia皺起眉。  
「老師說我介紹的『美國隊長』有問題，你覺得是不是因為我的資料來源是Daddy的關係⋯⋯」Helena苦苦思索著為什麼課本上講的跟Daddy說得完全不一樣？

事實上Daddy口中的「美國隊長」跟所有人知道的都不一樣。Cynthia瞄了妹妹一眼：「做一份優良的報告的第一要務，是要引用可靠且『公正的』資訊來源，很明顯你連這點都沒有做到，拿C是應該的。」

 

隔天早上，坐在院子裡的小桌前等早餐時，姊姊的訓斥仍然在Helena的腦海裡徘徊不去。

和平日室內飯廳裡匆促的早餐不同，假日在院子裡邊吃早餐邊聊天，是Rogers家的規矩，也是Helena與Cynthia從小到大的習慣。她望著廚房裡正在為兩個女兒準備早餐的Daddy，還有從背後抱著Daddy一邊親他一邊擾亂他，被Daddy笑著推開無數次還是不屈不撓，完全看不出一絲一毫「美國隊長」嚴肅模樣的Papa。

 

Cynthia的聲音吸引了Helena的注意力，她正在翻閱Helena的報告，試圖為妹妹修正問題：「『Steve Rogers從小就是個頑固的小混蛋』？你這話是來自⋯⋯算了我用膝蓋想也知道。你就算真想表達這意思，也該委婉一點說『Steve Rogers從小就是個堅持自我、不易為旁人動搖的理想家』吧？還有這裡⋯⋯『美國隊長就像自由女神像一樣堅定，足以作為所有相信正義之人的標竿與楷模，唯一的例外是在他被愛情蒙蔽了雙眼的時候。』為什麼風格突然變成八卦雜誌了？」  
「那是Daddy說的嘛，他說『一定要把Steve Rogers的缺點寫出來，不然這篇報告就太假了。』」Helena委屈的試圖為自己辯護。  
Cynthia把報告丟還給Helena：「我覺得這篇報告無從救起，老師有說你的分數要怎麼補救嗎？還是你就準備以C當作這學期的歷史成績？」  
「老師說要我以『美國隊長的行為守則』為主題，闡述他的人格養成、行為守則具體實踐，及其對美國近代史造成的影響，寫一篇不超過一千字的文章。」  
「不難嘛，好好加油吧，記得別再問Daddy了。」Cynthia拍拍妹妹的肩膀說。

 

早餐過後，Bucky和Steve在院子裡陪兩個女兒寫作業。

「我覺得我需要一個，關於Papa的『標準』是怎麼回事的，一個詳細的說明書。」Helena望著已經過了二十分鐘，眼前筆記型電腦裡還是一片空白的word檔，趁Steve進屋倒一壺新茶時，悄聲嘟嚷著。  
「那又不困難，Papa的標準就是一切正直的、正向的、正義的標準。」Cynthia頭也不抬，專心的算著數學。  
「我總覺得哪裡不對，我要問Daddy。」Helena說做就做，立刻轉頭喊了Bucky，行動力太高了，Cynthia根本來不及阻止她。

 

「Daddy，你給我們說說Papa的標準和要求好不好？說具體一點。」Helena高聲呼喊，吸引了正在距離她們不過幾步的小籃球架下運球準備投籃的Bucky。  
「當然了甜心，其實這不難啊，你們別把Steve想得太嚴肅，他只是在訓話時有點可怕而已，你們Papa是很愛你們的。」Bucky退了幾步到兩個女兒身邊，手上的籃球在地板和手掌間來回彈跳：「不過我得告訴你們，美國隊長，也就是Steve Grant Rogers，他其實有兩套標準，但你們只要搞懂第一套就好了。這一套很重要，因為這是全宇宙通用的。是的，全宇宙，包括銀河護衛隊那些怪咖和奇怪的外星人，每個人都應該要知道，Steve Rogers的人生守則就是美國精神，自由、正義、和平，善良、堅定、毅力，做個正直的好人。慢慢長大之後你們就會知道這有多困難，你們應該要以你們Daddy為傲，並且努力向他學習。」

「那第二套呢？」Helena發揮了好學的精神。  
「不，Helena，別問⋯⋯」Cynthia試圖阻止妹妹，卻還是晚了一步。  
「第二套，對你們來說一點也不重要，因為這一套只適用於James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers。」Bucky向前跑了幾步，在恰當的位置跳了起來，球出手後在空中劃出一道漂亮的拋物線：「也就是，專屬，我本人。」

 

刷的一聲，空心入籃。

Thank you very much.

 

Bucky回過頭，對兩個女兒露出愉快的笑容：「還有問題嗎？」  
Helena小嘴微張，呆呆的問：「我是不是不該問第二套⋯⋯」  
「我已經阻止過你。」Cynthia面無表情地低下頭，翻開課本的下一頁。

 

微風徐徐，陽光普照，今天的Rogers家也是幸福洋溢呢。


End file.
